


Alcanzarte

by refutableChemist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refutableChemist/pseuds/refutableChemist
Summary: La falta de confianza de Yuuri reaparece después de que logra procesar que ahora Viktor no solo va a ser su entrenador, si no que también tendrá que competir contra él.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No pensaba escribir nada de yuuri on ice porque siento que la serie me dio todo lo que podía desear y más, pero un concurso se cruzó en mi camino y esto fue lo que salió.
> 
> Espero que sea suficientemente digno de estar aquí.

Era la precisión con la que hacía las piruetas. La delicadeza que le acompañaba en cada movimiento. El dramatísmo incluido en su nueva rutina. No era mejor que los programas cortos que había creado hace no mucho: agape y eros. No era mejor porque estaba incompleto, ni siquiera Viktor tenía bien definido que es lo que hacía falta y aún así, sin ser perfecto, lograba cautivar a todos los presentes.

_“A pesar de todo sigue en forma”_ , fue lo que pensó y, pese a que no manejaba del todo el idioma, podía intuir que todos pensaban lo mismo: Yakov, Mila, Georgi, Yurio. Incluso el mismo era incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Poco a poco, una idea sin definir, que le había acompañado desde que llegó a Rusia, comenzó a tomar forma y a expandirse. Una idea que, hasta apenas unos segundos atrás, no hubiera sido capaz de describir en palabras y que ahora comprendía a la perfección. Había pasado más de la mitad de su vida intentando alcanzar a Viktor y no lo había conseguido. Cualquiera que haya sido la fuerza impulsora que le permitió tomar la decisión de continuar con el patinaje artístico y viajar hasta Rusia para concretarlo, aquello que le impulsó a pedirle a Viktor que fuera su entrenador nuevamente, era un engaño. Aunque entrenara mil veces más que Viktor jamás iba a alcanzar su nivel. Después de todo él no era un patinador popular y, hasta donde sabía, lo que todos esperan es el regreso de Viktor.  
Nadie había esperado algo de él jamás. La vuelta que tomó el Grand Prix no iba a ser razón suficiente para cambiar eso. Si el tenía una trayectoria, esta no era significativa y estaba marcada por los fracasos. Nunca podría soñar con ser pentacampeón, porque nunca lo conseguiría y sólo pudo saberlo después de ver a Viktor como un competidor más.

_“Que ingenuo…”_ pensaba, aprovechando el momento de distracción general para retirarse. Lo que haría ahora en adelante seguía indefinido, pero no podía seguir jugando a ganarse un lugar que no le correspondía.

/ / /

Viktor había notado una actitud diferente en Yuuri, aunque no tenía pruebas. Y no las tuvo hasta que Yuuri no apareció al próximo ensayo. Con su doble rol, esto le resultaba una preocupación como entrenador porque, a pesar del tiempo y las experiencias compartidas, habían ocasiones en las que Yuuri era un completo enigma. Como competidor, la ausencia de Yuuri en la pista hacía su bloqueo artístico aún peor.

_“¿Quién lo diría?”_ , recordaba en momentos como estos que fueron años de encontrar la fuerza dentro de sí mismo, y ahora se veía desvalido por la ausencia de una persona.  
En el pasado habría caído en el error de no preguntar, pero vivir con Yuuri no sólo le dio una nueva perspectiva, si no que también le enseñó a llevar mejor algunas situaciones y es así como, en ausencia de alguna pista que le dijera lo contrario, se dio una pequeña vuelta por algunas tiendas de Rusia.  
Al llegar a casa, Yuuri estaba durmiendo, como solía hacer cuando no quería enfrentarse directamente a algo. Viktor se acercó, con la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza, con sus compras. Quería dedicar unos segundos a contemplar el rostro de Yuuri antes de despertarlo, y fue así como las ideas comenzaron a aflorar. Sin darse cuenta de cual fue el momento exacto en que comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Yuuri con sus dedos, observó con atención como este se despertaba.

\- ¿Te desperté? – preguntó Viktor con una sonrisa. No es como si necesitara la respuesta, pero sentía que tenía que decir algo.

\- Viktor… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Ya terminó el entrenamiento? – se arrepintió al instante de haberlo preguntado, pues había olvidado que él no asistió. – Ah, verás, respecto a eso…

\- Yuuri, me estaba preguntando porque no fuiste al entrenamiento hoy… - hizo una pequeña pausa, como si es tuviera armando la idea desde cero en su cabeza – Y creo que la razón es que estás desanimado porque extrañas Japón, así que traje un par de cosas… - acercó una de las bolsas para enseñársela a Yuuri - ¿Sabes? Encontrar una tienda que venda katsudon en Rusia es más complicado de lo que parece – concluyó con una sonrisa que se cortó al ver la expresión de Yuuri.

\- Viktor, agradezco todo lo que haces por mi, pero…Creo que no debería estar aquí…

\- No creo entenderlo bien, pero si no te sientes cómodo siempre podemos intentar buscar una solución – Le parecía hasta en cierta forma cómico que Viktor se complicara tanto tratando los problemas ajenos - ¿Qué te haría sentir mejor? ¿Rosas? ¿Desayuno en la cama? ¿Chocolates…?

\- Viktor…No es eso…Creo que tengo mucha suerte de tenerte aún como entrenador y estoy muy agradecido de todo lo que haces – confesó Yuuri, poniéndo más atención a la sábana que estaba apretando con fuerza que a Viktor – Es sólo que cuando te veo como patinador veo en ti todo lo que la gente quiere ver y todo aquello que no soy…Y que nunca seré…Y que me gustaría ser - “Así que era eso …” Viktor no pudo evitar sonreír, al menos Yuuri seguía siendo Yuuri.

\- Como entrenador me preocupaba mucho no saber que hacer para animarte, pero como competidor me dejaste devastado… Fui capaz de hacer cada una de las piezas del programa gracias a ti, Yuuri – aclaró Viktor, tomando el confundido rostro de Yuuri en sus manos – Tu amor logró llegar a varias personas y no creas que estoy excluído de ello. Eres la única inspiración que tengo, eres lo único que me permite avanzar – hizo una pausa breve para encontrar los ojos de Yuuri observando con asombro – Y no soy sólo yo quien piensa así

\- Viktor…

\- No quieres que todos tus esfuerzos se vayan junto con el Grand Prix, ¿verdad? – en ausencia de palabras, Yuuri hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza

\- Viktor, yo todavía quiero patinar contigo por siempre, pero…

\- Yuuri – interrumpió Viktor juntando su frente con la de él – No es necesario resolver todo ahora, ¿quieres continuar en el patinaje artístico tanto como yo, verdad? – Yuuri asintió con la cabeza - ¿Ves? Eso es todo lo que necesitas. Ahora sal de esa cama y ven a ver lo que traje, no creas que recorrí casi todo Rusia por nada – concluyó Viktor mientras se acercaba a Makkachin. Yuuri llevó una de sus manos a su frente mientras observaba la escena en silencio. Era un patinador japonés de 24 años, su carrera artística nunca destacó mucho, su fragilidad mental no era un secreto para nadie. Esa era su vida.

Durante el último Grand Prix ganó la plata, cuando jamás se habría imaginado siquiera un lugar en el podio. Su tema fue el amor y eso le permitió ver el amor que lo rodeaba y entregar su mensaje a las demás personas. Su entrenador había sido, y es aún, Viktor Nikiforov. Viajó a Rusia para poder continuar con su carrera. Actualmente vive con Viktor en su departamento y Makkachin y, a veces, se da el lujo de pensar, aunque sea en broma, que es casi una segunda familia. Y esa también es su vida.

\- Uhm, Viktor… – dijo Yuuri mirándolo a los ojos con decisión – Gracias

_“Ese es el Yuuri que conozco”_ , fue lo que pensó Viktor, pero lo que respondió fue que mañana se lo demostrara entrenando el doble.  
La próxima competencia sería realmente interesante.


End file.
